In a conventional electrical network, it is conventional electrical energy that is transmitted through conventional cables, and to use the electrical energy, one has to connect various cables to a corresponding electrical substation. An electric vehicle is a vehicle that is powered by an on-board power source, drives the wheels with an electric motor, and complies with road traffic and safety regulations. An electric vehicle does not directly emit harmful gases that contaminate the air; and even with its power consumption quantified into the emissions at the power plants, pollutants other than sulfur and particulate matter are significantly reduced. Therefore, power plants are generally away from populated cities in order to reduce the harm for humans, and since power plants are fixed in a location, it is easy to integrally emit and clean the various harmful pollutants.
However, for an electric vehicle, battery technology is especially important because it enables the electric vehicle's operation. Currently, the amount of energy stored in a storage battery per unit weight is little, and the batteries for an electric vehicle are relatively expensive and cannot benefit from economies of scale, hence, the purchase cost is relatively high; as to the use-cost, some testing results show that electric vehicles are higher a conventional vehicle, while others show that electric vehicles are as low as ⅓ of a conventional vehicle, mainly depending on the lifetime of the batteries and local gasoline and electricity prices.
Therefore, for electric vehicles, the biggest obstacle in their industrialization currently is infrastructure construction and price. As compared with a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle requires more on the supporting infrastructure, including recharge. However, there is no effective method in the prior art for controlling whether to replace the battery when an electric vehicle needs to be recharged, which solves the problem of how to control battery replacement based on distance data when an electric vehicle is to be recharged at a charging station.
In view of the forgoing, it is a technical problem to be solved to provide for an electric vehicle an effective and reliable method for controlling battery replacement based on distance data when the electric vehicle is to be recharged.